


Breeding Ground: Sinful Worship

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The Black King treats two of his lovely queens. First posted of as a bonus chapter on my blog on January 18th, 2020.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Caroline Forbes, Harry Potter/Elena Gilbert, Harry Potter/Elena Gilbert/Caroline Forbes
Series: Breeding Ground [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Breeding Ground: Sinful Worship

**Sinful Worship(Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert from the Vampire Diaries)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Hadrian Peverell, the Black King, casually reclined in a seat in the library and studied a very ancient tome. On either side of him, snuggled a pair of gorgeous women. A beautiful brunette and a beautiful blonde. The brunette, Elena Gilbert, slowly and very suggestively sucked on a lollipop while gazing at Hadrian. Caroline Forbes shifted underneath the table. The gorgeous blonde kicked her shoes off.  
  
Both women wore white blouses and plaid skirts with stocking clad legs. Caroline locked eyes with her companion and slid her foot down the side of Hadrian’s leg. The sexy blonde vampire playfully stroked his cock through his shorts. Hadrian, in response edged his finger up her leg and got closer to her panties.  
  
The same happened to Elena. Hadrian’s fingers found her panties and slowly stroked her through the lace. Both of the girls stifled their moans. Elena slowly passed the lollipop to Caroline who popped it into her mouth. She savored the taste which had been in her friends mouth.  
  
Elena and Caroline stroked Harry’s prick through his pants with their soft feet while Harry stroked their thighs and their pussies. His fingers edged close to the apex of their bodies.  
  
“Oh, whoops,” Elena said. “Clumsy me.”  
  
Elena dropped her pen onto the floor. She slid under the table and the next thing Hadrian knew, his pants were opened and Elena’s hand wrapped around his rigid cock. The beautiful vampire was about to suck something and it was not blood. She moved down and sucked him.  
  
Caroline reached underneath Hadrian and fondled his balls. Hadrian grabbed her blonde hair and kissed her madly while Elena pleasured him underneath the table. Hadrian took his free hand and put it on the back of Elena’s head before he pushed himself down into Elena’s throat. She gave a cute little cough.  
  
“Mmm,” Caroline breathed. “Let’s play a little bit more.”  
  
Caroline unbuttoned Hadrian’s shirt and traced patterns down his chest. She rubbed down his abs as Hadrian slowly dragged Elena out from underneath the table. The Black King pushed his prick all the way into Elena’s mouth and made her cough on them.  
  
He vigorously fingered a moaning Caroline as she sat on the table, still sucking on the lollipop which Elena gave her. Harry pushed deep into Elena’s mouth and fucked her mouth vigorously. His balls slapped against her chin as Caroline stroked his balls.  
  
“Cum in her mouth, handsome,” Caroline breathed.  
  
She playfully bit on the neck of the Black King and he jerked forward. Hadrian cupped her ass and made Caroline squeal into his neck. His cock pushed all the way down into Elena’s mouth and rocketed cum into her mouth. Spurt after spurt of cum fired down her throat and made Elena just moan.  
  
Caroline snapped her fingers.  
  
“I want my share.’  
  
Elena smiled and met fellow collective mate with a kiss. The two shared their cum with a passionate makeout session. As the makeout session heated up, Hadrian wrapped around their waists. With a small pop, they appeared and disappeared, ending up in a bedroom.  
  
“Lay back and relax,” Elena said with a smile.  
  
The two crawled seductively towards Hadrian. Caroline and Elena made out and slowly removed articles of clothing until they were in their underwear. Caroline wore a lacy red set while Elena wore red. Both of them looked quite lovely and Hadrian pulled both of them on top of them. The sexy vampires bit into Hadrian’s neck and sent a pleasure jolt through his body.  
  
“My turn to leave my mark.”  
  
Hadrian pulled down Elena’s top and allowed her breasts to go free. He sank his fangs down into her right breast. Elena rolled her eyes into the back of her head and moaned. Hadrian fondled and played with her breasts. The heat of the Dragon’s venom spread through her body and made Elena rather aroused. There was only one thing to do and only one thing to cure this heat through her body.  
  
Caroline took her perch on Elena’s face and lowered her wet cunt down. Elena sucked on Caroline’s clit and moaned. She enjoyed the taste of a sweet pussy.  
  
Hadrian wrapped his arms around Caroline and sucked on her neck. The two vampires made out with each other. The heat only increased with Hadrian’s fingers running down and tugging on her nipples. Oh, she wanted this. She made the most heavenly moans when rubbing against her mouth.  
  
“Go fuck her,” Caroline said.  
  
Elena’s body warmed up the second Hadrian pressed his cock against her entrance. Caroline sat on her face while smiling as Hadrian slid inch after inch of his big thick cock into Elena’s love canal. His pussy tamer drove down into her and those hard balls cracked against his flesh.  
  
“She’s feeling it,” Caroline breathed. “And she’s making me cum. Fuck yes!”  
  
Caroline leaked all over Elena’s face. Her juices rained down and the moaning writhing brunette took a shower of her friend’s clear juices down on her face.  
  
After Caroline finished on Elena, she moved to the edge of the bed. The horny vampire pushed three fingers into her pussy and viewed, watching Hadrian slam all the way down into Elena’s body. Elena threw her hips up and wrapped her legs on to encourage Hadrian to fuck her deep.  
  
The former Harry Potter rocked back and forth into Elena’s tight body. The gorgeous, writhing vampire threw her hips up and casually met Hadrian, the faster he thrusted into her. He picked up, rocking her body and making her cream all over the place, all over his cock.  
  
“Ready to cum for me beautiful.”  
  
Elena grabbed the Black King’s head and passionately made out with his fucked her. Their bodies became blurs as they went into overdrive. The faster Hadrian pushed into her, the more Elena locked onto him tighter. A passion spread through her loins.  
  
Caroline soaked her fingers and tweaked her nipples. After the orgasm rode out through her fingers, Caroline pulled out. She locked eyes onto Hadrian and sucked her juices down. This only encouraged him to pound Elena even harder.  
  
Hadrian pulled out of Elena after the latest orgasm. Caroline jumped into his arms and the two entered a very hungry makeout session. Speaking of hungry, Caroline’s cunt prepared to feast on the cock meat which pressed against her. She reared her head back and moaned, fangs bared and eyes wide with pleasure.  
  
“Get ready to ride,” Hadrian said.  
  
Caroline wrapped her arms around Hadrian and bounced up and down on him with added energy. Oh, the heat only increased through her body. The deeper Hadrian plunged into her, the more Caroline’s wet walls clamped down onto him. Oh, those fingers just pushed into place and stroked her thighs to drive her completely wild. Caroline moaned the faster and deeper Hadrian drove into her.  
  
“Yes...baby,” Caroline said. “Right here.”  
  
The power of the Black King washed over both of his companions. Hadrian kissed Caroline’s nipples and sucked them very hard. She moaned and writhed all over him. Orgasms rocked through Caroline’s body. Hadrian kissed and rubbed her magnificent legs.  
  
“Such a gorgeous creature,” Hadrian breathed. “And you’re mine.”  
  
“Yes, I’m yours,” Caroline said. “Forever.”  
  
Caroline’s body reached the apex of pleasure. She came, rapidly and repeatedly over Hadrian’s pumping meat stick. The deeper he pounded into her, the faster Caroline squirmed and creamed all over him. The Dragon’s skilled hands pushed Caroline down and made her cry out in passion and pleasure.  
  
In a blink of an eye and Hadrian pushed both of his companions at the end of the bed. Elena and Caroline turned their heads and shared a passionate kiss. They showed their love and devotion to both themselves and to their master. Hadrian rocked as deep into them and made their bodies just heat up.  
  
Once he was ready, Hadrian grabbed Elena’s hips and plowed into her. She leaned into the headboard. The hot breath of both of her lovers just hitting Elena in all of the right spots lit her on fire. Her walls clamped down onto him. Hadrian did not even need to read his lover’s mind to know how aroused she was.  
  
Once again, back into Caroline and prone boning her tight body into the bed. Hadrian kissed her sexy shoulder blades and black. Caroline’s hair snapped into place on the face and she moaned. Eyes locked onto Hadrian as she turned ever so slightly. Just so she could look her master in the eyes.  
  
If this was a cheesy anime, hearts would be flashing in Caroline’s eyes. Elena and Caroline both come to think about it.  
  
Hadrian moved from one body to the next. He rode Elena all the way down to the wire and made her cry out in pleasure. Then he did the same to Caroline. And then he pretty much stacked both of them onto each other and fucked their tight pussies. They squeezed him.  
  
“You’ve earned your reward.”  
  
The warm cum fired into Caroline’s body first. His balls slapped against her and made her cry. Caroline thought if she just burned to dust right now, she would be the happiest pile of dust in existence.  
  
Elena sank her fangs into Caroline’s neck while humping her back. Hadrian slid into her and the two orgasming women moaned. Hadrian pumped just as much cum into Elena’s body as he did to Caroline. He switched a couple of times before he was completely drained.  
  
The two spent beauties breathed in pleasure. Caroline and Elena crawled over and traced patterns on the chest of their well endowed lover. Their stomachs, swollen with cum, heaved along with their breasts.  
  
“My queens only deserve the best,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Which is why we deserve you,” Elena said.  
  
“Mmmm,” Caroline said while nuzzling against his neck.  
  
 **End.**


End file.
